Folge 1: Als wäre ich ihr im Traum begegnet...
„Madoka Kaname und Sayaka Miki. Schließt einen Pakt mit mir und werdet zu Magical Girls!“ - Kyubey Zusammenfassung Die vierzehnjährige Madoka Kaname hat eines Nachts einen Traum, in dem ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen gegen eine teuflische Macht kämpft. Als Madoka am nächsten Morgen zur Schule geht, wird Homura Akemi - das Mädchen aus ihrem Traum - in ihrer Klasse aufgenommen. Das Merkwürdige daran ist, dass sie Madoka scheinbar kennt und sie später auf dem Gang konfrontiert. Homura fragt sie, ob ihr ihre Freunde am Herzen liegen oder nicht. Anschließend sagt sie zu ihr, sie solle nicht versuchen ihr Leben zu verändern, weil sie sonst riskieren würde, alles zu verlieren. Nach der Schule geht Madoka mit ihrer besten Freundin Sayaka Miki in einen Plattenladen. Dort hört sie eine Stimme, die nach Hilfe ruft. Sie folgt ihr solange, bis sie eine Kreatur namens Kyubey findet, die gerade von Homura attackiert wird. Diese beharrt darauf, die Kreatur an sich zu nehmen. Sayaka hilft Madoka, und beide entkommen mit Kyubey, indem sie einen Feuerlöscher in Homuras Nähe entladen. Während die Mädchen fliehen, werden sie in einer merkwürdigen Illusion gefangen, in denen sich ihnen ebenso merkwürdige Kreaturen annähern. Allerdings werden sie gerade noch rechtzeitig von einem anderen Mädchen namens Mami Tomoe gerettet. Diese verwandelt sich in ein Magical Girl und besiegt die Kreaturen, was dafür sorgt, dass die Illusion vertrieben wird. Nachdem sie Homura erlaubt zu entkommen, heilt sie Kyubey. Dieser sagt ihnen, er habe vor, einen Pakt mit ihnen zu schließen und sie zu Magical Girls zu machen. Beobachtungen Referenzen auf Faust Nachdem sich der Vorhang erhebt, erscheint eine Titelkarte, auf der in Runen geschrieben „Prolog im Himmel“ steht. So heißt der Prolog Goethes Faust, in der Mephistopheles und Gott um Fausts Seele wetten. Die Runen unter dem Titel bedeuten „2011“. Während Madoka und Sayaka vor Homura wegrennen, tauchen vier Anthonys auf. Diese „sprechen“ oder singen in Runen „das Hexeneinmaleins“ aus Goethes Faust. Dort wurde seine erste Begegnung mit einer Hexe demonstriert, und dieses Zitat ist ein grundlegender Zauberspruch für ihn. Hier ist eine Übersetzung dieser Passage. „Du mußt versteh’n! Aus Eins mach Zehn, Und Zwei laß geh’n, Und Drei mach gleich, So bist Du reich. Verlier die Vier! Aus Fünf und Sechs, So sagt die Hex’, Mach Sieben und Acht, So ist's vollbracht: Und Neun ist Eins, Und Zehn ist keins. Das ist das Hexen-Einmaleins!“ In der Hexenbarriere taucht außerhalb eines Ringes ein deutscher Text auf, welcher aus Zitaten von Faust zusammengefasst werden kann. Etwas Ähnliches passiert in der zweiten Folge. Mathe Während des Unterrichts wird Homura mit Gleichungen von Algebra konfrontiert. Sie löst diese auf eine scheinbar mühelose, eingespielte Art und Weise. Die Lehrveranstaltungen der Mitakihara-Mittelschule liegen über dem Durchschnitt, und manche sind sogar in der repräsentativen Eintrittsprüfung der Universität in Tokio erschienen. Madokas Haus Madoka lebt in einem futuristischen Haus, in dem die Architektur auf den neuesten Stand gebracht wurde. Es hat ein kolossales Badezimmer mit digitalen Bildschirmen, welche die momentanen Umrechnungskurse anzeigen, und es gibt ansonsten viele andere High-Tech-Annehmlichkeiten. Bearbeitungen Numerous changes were made between the TV and BD versions of the episode, as is common in SHAFT anime. See revisions for this episode for details. Ending In the original TV version, neither this, episode 2, or episode 11 have any ending. The BD version added the character song "See You Tomorrow" to fill this place. Trivia *Episode 1 first aired on Friday, January 7 2011 at 1:30 AM in Japan (Thursday, January 6 2011 at 5:30 PM in Germany). *Many fans have noticed that in the original broadcast, all the background music (most notably, Magia played during the prologue scene) is played slower and at a lower pitch. **In the AT-X version (and reportedly the webcast version, too), this was corrected, causing the need for the tunes to be edited differently to fit the video. Some fans prefer "Magia (slow version)" and have uploaded it to YouTube. *Although it may be coincidental, "dark scenes" within Episode 1 include many chains and checkerboard patterns, symbols usually associated with Black★Rock Shooter.